My Father's Daughter
by StormDancer
Summary: I have always been my mother’s daughter. I have her looks, her heart, her mind, even her outlook on life. I have learned from her how to be cold, and how not to feel. From her I have learned all I am. I am in no way my father’s daughter. ONESHOT


Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

My Father's Daugher

Story By StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

I have always been my mother's daughter. I have her looks, her heart, her mind, even her outlook on life. I have learned from her how to be cold, and how not to feel. From her I have learned all I am. I am in no way my father's daughter. 

O0O0o0O0o

I looked around at the battle field. My team mates were scattered across the field, fighting desperately but losing. Robin had long since lost all his gadgets, and as I watched his staff snapped in two. He didn't hesitate, but immediately continued fighting bare handed. Cyborg's power cell was nearly gone. All of us were fighting through exhaustion. We were losing, but we could not lose.

Our opponents showed no sign of slowing down. The demons, summoned my amateur Satanists but uncontrolled, fought for fun. They could have crushed my team mates at any time, and they knew it. The battle was over before it had begun. But if we lost, the demons would rule the earth. And their superiors would come.

As I fought, just holding my own due to my distraction, I considered all the possibilities for us to escape. Not to win, but to escape and fight another day.

"I must know something," I muttered to myself, "My father's one of them!"

"_Whether you like it or not," my father taunted me, "You are my daughter. Raven, you are a demon. And if you will come by my side, you would have power beyond your mortal imagination."_

The answer came to me in a flash of inspiration. The answer was so simple, so obvious!

I stepped way from my opponent. Surprised it did not strike me.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Beast Boy muttered from where he was fighting close by.

"Ending this," I told him. I raised my hands; let red power gather in them. Demon power, innate. I have never used it, never controlled it, but it was mine for the taking if I wished to realize my heritage.

"I command you to cease!" I cried, my magic echoing my voice, letting it fill the cracks of the ruins where we fought. The demons looked at me incredulously. I glared at them with eyes as red as my father's hell. My rage, controlled into power any de3mon would wish for.

"By what right?" One asked skeptically.

"As lord to lackey, I tell you to stop!" I commanded once more. I could feel my shoulders going back, my stance becoming regal. I was a demon queen, and the demons would soon know it They laughed.

"You do not control us," they hissed.

"I am the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, and heir to his power. By my father's hells, I end this!" I ordered.

"We have heard of you," The demon told me, "It is said you deny your father and you have no power in his realms."

I gestures, and they were incased in red fire, screaming in pain. I let my rage infuse that power, torturing them with my father's might

"Are you sure? I have the power of my birth. And by that, and tell you to leave!" I stopped the fire, and the demons collapsed.

"We stop," they acquiesced.

"Go!" I commanded, "Leave this plane and go back to your hells."

I pointed, and a portal opened, lined in red flame. The demons ran through it, and I closed it, the fire out from my hands and eyes.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked, coming with the rest of my friends to stand beside me.

"Demons are hierarchal. I commanded them to leave, as a demon of more power," I told him. Robin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What was the red power?" Beast Boy asked worriedly, "it looked like rage, but more so."

"That," I informed him as a sunk weakly to the ground, the demon power draining me of my strength, "Was my father's gift."

I fainted then.

o0O0o0O0o

The one thing in which I am not my mother is her will. She was weak. She let herself always be ruled by others, and so she was raped by Trigon. I am not so weak. I am heir to the demon throne, and even if I never wish to take it, I am proud. I will not bow to any man, or demon. My father gave me that, and the powers which I use to keep that true. IN that, I suppose, I am my father's daughter.


End file.
